


Hinata's Adventures On Jabberwock Island

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Angst, Despair, Fluff, Hinata tries his best, Hope, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, set after the killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When everyone escaped the Neo World Program, they stayed on the island and were waiting for their friends to wake up.Everyone has woken up a month later and now are staying on the island together until they feel ready to face the rest of the world.Hinata knows there's some bad blood between some of the others and tries to help





	1. A Day In The Life Of Hajime Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar for the first game characters and decided the second game characters deserved their own story as well!

It was another sunny day on Jabberwock Island. Hinata had a lot of plans, all with different people.

He was suppose to chill with Soda later, have lunch with Owari and Nevermind, visit Tsumiki, go for a run with Nidai, take Saionji to the store for some gummies, spend time with Togami, feed Tanaka's hamsters and give them baths, listen to Mioda's new song, practice sword fighting with Pekoyama, help Kuzuryu with something, taste some new recipe Hanamura's trying...

And finally...talk to Nanami on the computer...something he's been avoiding.

He's thankful Naegi and the others managed to restore her and were working on an actual body for her...but he wasn't ready to face her yet...

Not to mention _him_.

_He's_ the other one Hinata's dreading speaking with, for completely different reasons.

Hinata glanced in his mirror he had in his bathroom. He had cut his hair short so he'd look more like Hajime Hinata again...but his eyes were still red...a constant reminder of who he technically still was.

The name Izuru Kamukura left a bitter taste in his mouth. He could practically hear Komaeda's hurtful comments.

**_'Finally come to see me, huh? Kamukura...'_** He'd hiss.

It's not like he and Komaeda left on good terms...

Which is still so crazy to him...to think they were actually friends once. 

In ways...Hinata regrets not trying to talk to him more...if he had...maybe if would've made everyone a lot happier...and he and Nanami wouldn't have had to die...

Everyone else has spoken to Nanami and Komaeda...he was the only one left, and he knew they both must be insulted.

After all, he's had a whole month to speak with them and purposefully didn't.

It was too hard...he didn't want to hear Komaeda's hurtful words...and he didn't want to see Nanami in a computer...

So instead...he'd allow himself to be conveniently distracted by his friends, then he'd lay in bed at night and realize that he forgot to talk to them once again...then he'd claim to do it tomorrow...

And repeat the cycle.

_'...I'm not Izuru Kamukura...I know that...but...'_ Hinata wanted to claw his own eyes out. He hated looking at them. They were nothing but proof of Kamukura's existence.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata went to take a shower.

It was time to start his busy day.


	2. Party Planning

"You want to plan another party?" Hinata questioned. He was at Togami's cottage spending time with him.

Togami nodded calmly. "Indeed. I know the last one went poorly, however we aren't in a killing game anymore. What we need now is to strengthen our bonds." He explained simply.

Hinata frowned. "I'm not against it, I'm just surprised you of all people would want to."

"I don't regret my decisions. I did what I had to do in order to save Komaeda from Hanamura. I was the leader and I stated I wouldn't let any of you die while I was alive. I kept my word." Togami told him calmly, a satisfied smile on his face.

At that, Hinata made a fist. Part of him couldn't help wishing Komaeda had been the one to die instead.

"Don't blame Komaeda." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Well, when I say that, I mean don't blame Komaeda alone. We're all to blame, don't you dare single him out and not take responsibility for your own actions." Togami snapped.

Hinata looked down shamefully. He knew Togami was right...it wasn't fair to pin all the blame on Komaeda...the fact is, he was just trying to do what he thought was best in the end...

He just wanted them all to pay for their crimes...Hinata can't...fault him for that.

But even so...

Hinata cut his own thoughts off and went back to the topic at hand. "When will the party be?"

"Tomorrow." Togami told him calmly.

He sweat dropped. "That's a bit short notice..."

"We'll need time to prepare everything, and I'd like everyone to help out. I just need you to prepare the invitations and give them to everyone else." Togami told him calmly.

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, I can do that. I have plans with everyone anyways."

Togami glared at him. "Everyone?"

At that, Hinata wouldn't meet his gaze. "...Most of them."

"Until you can face Nanami and Komaeda, you won't be at peace with who you are." Togami snapped.

Hinata looked down. "It's just not that easy...the two of them...I...I just can't..."

Togami stared at him silently before walking over to the window in his cottage. "They must feel incredibly insulted."

His eyes widened, Hinata looked at Togami in shock.

"You know, Komaeda and you were friends before right? When I was still around? You guys got along well. And I know you and Nanami spent a lot of time together. You've got some nerve avoiding them this long." He snapped.

"...I...but..." Hinata stared sadly.

Togami huffed. "I can't make you visit them Hinata, but I do think it's something you should consider."

"I just don't want them to look at me and see Izuru Kamukura!" Hinata shouted suddenly, tears built up in his eyes.

Togami stared at him, his eyes met Hinata's eyes. One green...and one red.

"The only person I see standing here is Hajime Hinata, as far as I'm concerned Izuru Kamukura doesn't exist." Hinata's eyes widened.

Togami smiled a little. "You accept me for me right? You've made my existence absolute. Do you honestly think I would think of you as Kamukura after that? You are Hajime Hinata, don't allow anyone else to tell you otherwise."

Slowly, Hinata smiled at that. "...Thanks Togami... I really needed to hear that..." 

"Heh, no problem. You can go now. I'm going to be busy preparing everything for the party. Don't forget to hand out those invitations, they have instructions in them for each person so they know what they have to do. Make sure EVERYONE goes."

"...Got it." Hinata nodded with a small smile before heading out of Togami's cottage.

He glanced at the invitations and saw Hanamura's at the top, he might as well start there.


	3. Perfect Taste

Hinata walked into the kitchen in the old building to see Hanamura hard a work cooking. "Hanamura." He greeted.

Hanamura turned around and smiled. "Ah Hinata, already here hm? My new dish is almost ready." 

"I was suppose to give you this. Togami wants to have a party." Hinata explained, handing him instructions. Hanamura paled.

"Oh my...a-another party huh?...Is...everyone invited?" He questioned.

He nodded. "Yep...everyone. You are gonna come, right?" He asked with concern.

Hanamura began to sweat, he looked away. "W-Well I mean...there's gonna be a bunch of fine lookin' girls...so I've gotta go right?" He opened the envelope and read the paper, it was his invite along with a list of foods Togami wanted at the party. "He's countin' on me to make these foods anyways...it's the least I could do."

"You know he's not angry with you. He doesn't regret anything." Hinata explained.

Hanamura sighed. "I know...but even so...if I had just told someone about what he was plannin'...he had said nothing would stop him, so instead I tried to kill him...I regret all of it...even if I was desperate to escape." He said sadly.

Hinata bit his lip and swallowed hard. "Hanamura...you've...you've gone to speak with Komaeda haven't you?"

"Well sure, I think everyone has at least once...he was pretty angry at all of though...since we were all Ultimate Despair." Hanamura sighed.

At that, Hinata looked down shamefully, making Hanamura pause.

"You...went to see him, right?" Hanamura frowned.

"...I...I wanted to." Hanamura gasped.

He glared at Hinata. "You know Hinata, I may have no been like Komaeda, I wasn't insane or doing things for the sake of hope or whatever he goes on about, but I was a killer. Tell me, are you not going to visit Komaeda because he caused some of the murders? Because if you are, that's just insulting you me and everyone else who was a culprit!" He snapped.

Hinata's eyes widened in alarm. "What? No! It's not like that...I-I don't have a problem with you guys being culprits- Are you telling me you don't hate him!?" He asked in shock.

Hanamura sighed and looked down. "...He's totally nuts, but I also understand a little bit...if we were all really as terrible as I hear we were...then I can't get mad at him for trying to get rid of us....besides...he and I both killed someone, and us culprits should stick together."

He made a fist. "...I don't mind you guys... you...Pekoyama...Tsumiki...Tanaka...I understand why you all did what you did...but...I HATE THAT EVERYONE'S JUST FORGIVEN KOMAEDA FOR ALL HE'S DONE! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND, YOU WEREN'T THERE!" He snapped.

Hanamura flinched at that, and Hinata knew what he said was crossing a line.

"...I-I'm not saying you have to forgive him or anything...but you should probably visit 'em...a-anyways..." Hanamura went back to focusing on his cooking.

Hinata sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Hanamura...I went too far..."

"...It's alright...I...I had it coming...anyways, I still need you to taste this delicious cake recipe." Hanamura smirked and showed Hinata a beautiful looking cake, like something for a wedding.

Once he tasted a small bit of it, it took everything Hinata had to not eat all of it.

"It's amazing! Incredible..." Hinata gasped.

Hanamura smirked. "Of course it is, I am the one who prepared it after all. Now, if you don't mind, I have some serious cooking to do!"

Hinata smiled lightly and decided to leave the building. He glanced at the invitations he had left and went to find Koizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at two different times, sorry if it's not as good.


	4. Photograph

Funny enough, Koizumi was the only person Hinata didn't originally have plans with today. It wasn't because he was trying to leave her out or anything, they just happened to not make plans.

But regardless, Hinata found himself visiting her anyways, since he needed to give her the invitation to Togami's party. He knocked on the door to her cottage and a few moments later she answered.

"Ah, Hinata," She said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Saionji said you had plans with her today."

Hinata nodded. "I do, actually I have plans with nearly everyone today. I'll get straight to the point, Togami is throwing a party and wants everyone to come, here's your invite." He told her simply, handing it over.

Koizumi opened the envelope and read the paper inside. She smiled a little. "Thanks, I'll make sure to come...before you go, could you come inside for a sec?" She asked rather hesitantly.

This made Hinata a little confused, but he nodded and came inside anyways. "What is it?" Koizumi suddenly held up her camera, making Hinata's eyes widened.

"Say cheese!" She grinned and took a picture.

"Wha- hey!" Hinata snapped. "Don't take my picture without asking first." 

Koizumi smiled rather sadly down at her camera. "You know Hinata...you use to not mind me taking your picture...but now that your um...you eye is...you know...it's like you're embarrassed by it."

"Of course I'm embarrassed! This stupid red eye is just a reminder that I'm Izuru Kamukura." Hinata snapped sadly.

Koizumi went to speak but Hinata cut her off. "I know...I know already...you think of me as Hajime Hinata, so does everyone else...but it's different for me!" He ranted.

This time, Koizumi didn't try to speak, she just listened.

Hinata paced around the room. "You could never understand...I look in the mirror and I...I-I see Kamukura...it's terrifying..." Hinata began to tremble as dark thoughts ran through his brain, his breathing got quicker, oh god he was having a panic attack-

Suddenly a hand was placed on his cheek, making his eyes widened.

Koizumi smiled softly and showed him the photo. He looked a little surprised in the picture. "Hinata...what do you see in this picture?"

"...I...I see...K-Kamukura..." Hinata answered in a small whisper, panic going through his head as he stared at the red eye in fear.

Koizumi held him gently in her arms, he didn't even notice that she lead him over to her bed to sit down. "Really? That's not what I see." She told him with a small smile.

"...How can you see anything else?" Hinata asked in pure shock. He was still panicking, but not as badly.

She giggled lightly. "Well for one thing...your hair is shorter than Kamukura's. You're more handsome than Kamukura...you're much kinder than Kamukura...you say when you look at yourself, you see Kamukura...it's because of that red eye right?" Hinata nodded mutely.

"Hinata, have you ever tried looking at your green eye?" His eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, Hinata looked at the picture once again but focused on the green eye.

"What do you see?"

"...I see...Hajime Hinata..." Hinata told her calmly, swallowing hard.

Koizumi smiled. "Yep...Hajime Hinata...that's who you are, and always will be. You may have Kamukura's eye, but you certainly don't have his heart...you have a much kinder heart, a gentler one..." Koizumi held his hand gently, it made Hinata blush a little.

"So..." Koizumi's eyes met his, and Hinata found himself leaning in.

Koizumi leaned in as well, a blush on her cheeks. She gripped Hinata's hand tightly.

Just before their lips met though, Hinata bit his lip and pushed her away, making Koizumi look at him in shock.

"...I'm sorry Koizumi...you're...an amazing person...and a great friend...I'm sorry..." Hinata told her, just above a whisper.

"...It's Nanami, isn't it?" Koizumi asked softly, looking down at her lap.

Hinata looked down sadly. "...No...it's not." Her eyes widened.

"It's Saionji." She gasped.

Hinata smiled. "Saionji cares for you more than I ever could. Ah, but don't tell her I told you that, she'll kill me." He chuckled a little and stood up from her bed.

Koizumi bit her lip and stayed silent.

"...Thanks Koizumi...I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you as my friend..." He told her honestly.

"...No problem." Koizumi gave him an eye closed smile.

That was all that was said between them, Hinata quickly left afterwards to avoid things being awkawrd.

Koizumi sighed a little, her heart hurt...

Just then someone knocked on her door. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Hey Mahiru, wanna hang out!?" Saionji grinned.

Slowly, Koizumi smiled.

"Sure, why not?"


	5. A Guy Thing

Hinata took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Pekoyama's cottage. He was suppose to help her practice with her sword. 

But weirdly enough...she didn't answer.

His eyes narrowed. She should be here...sure it wasn't even noon yet, but she couldn't possibly be asleep. He tried knocking again.

No answer.

Frowning in confusion, Hinata went over to Kuzuryu's cottage, maybe he'd know where she is, besides Kuzuryu said he needed help with something, maybe he could get both things done.

Hinata knocked on Kuzuryu's door and as expected, the door opened.

But what Hinata didn't expect was to see Pekoyama standing there with her hair out of is braids and wearing one of Kuzuryu's white shirts slightly unbuttoned and some pajama shorts she most likely got from the super market.

"Um...may we help you?" She asked awkwardly, a little embarrassed, leaning against the door frame.

Hinata's jaw was dropped. "Uh..."

Suddenly, Pekoyama's eyes widened in realization. "Oh of course, the sword practice. Just give me a moment to...get dressed." She blushed slightly and looked off to the side.

Hinata just stood there with his jaw dropped like an idiot and Pekoyama slammed the door in his face, which made him snap out of it.

A few moments later the door opened, revealing Pekoyama in her usual clothes and hair in braids. "Let's go." She told him calmly.

"Uh sure...where's Kuzuryu?" He questioned as they walked to the beach.

"He was in the shower." She commented.

Hinata knew they had been dating, but he didn't know they were...ahem...

"I-I see." He replied awkwardly.

~~~

When they arrived at the beach, Pekoyama and Hinata battled with bamboo swords (although Hinata's sword was actually a katana) and naturally, Pekoyama had won every time.

Now they were relaxing on the beach together.

"I almost forgot, here." Hinata handed her the invitation. Pekoyama opened it and read the paper.

"I shall go, don't worry, young master should go too. Would you like me to bring him the invitation?" She questioned.

Hinata shook his head. "That's fine, Kuzuryu wanted my help with something later anyways."

Pekoyama's eyes widened in surprise. "Young master wanted help with something and asked you?"

"Yeah, don't know what it is." Hinata shrugged.

Pekoyama immedientally looked sad about that, making Hinata panic.

"Ah- I'm sure it's just a guy thing, you know something he needs a guy to help him with, which is why he didn't ask you!" Hinata explained nervously.

"Oh? Like what? What could a man help him with that I couldn't?" Pekoyama asked in a calm but harsh tone, looking at him dead in the eyes.

Hinata began to sweat. Depending on how he answered this, things could end badly for him.

"It's um...probably, you know, a guy problem. Like something medically wrong 'down there' you know what I mean?" Hinata told her with a nervous smile.

Pekoyama blinked. "I suppose that makes sense, however that can't be it. He has no problems down there." Hinata had a pretty good idea of how she figured that out.

"Okay the truth is...it's a porn thing." Hinata lied.

Pekoyama's eyes widened. "A porn thing?"

"He looked at porn and feels bad because he's dating you, so he wants me to help burn the magazines!" Hinata told her with a smile, hoping she'd buy it.

"I see...that is quite sweet. I suppose I shouldn't feel bad then, of course young master would come to me first for a normal problem." 

Hinata sighed in relief at that, quite thankful that she seemed to fall for his lie.

"I wouldn't mention it to him, he'll just be embarrassed." Hinata added.

"Of course. Thank you for hanging out today Hinata, you're good at helping others." Pekoyama smiled, then her smile turned sad. "Maybe one day...you can help me figure out how to make Koizumi be my friend once again..."

Hinata didn't reply to that, and Pekoyama wasn't expecting a reply.

He knew things between Pekoyama and Koizumi were tough, same with Saonji, but maybe he could help them settle things at the party.

Yeah...maybe they can all get along, at the party.

An image of Komaeda and Nanami appeared in his mind.

_'...I know what I'm doing is cruel...I'm avoiding you both because I'm a coward...sorry but...I'm gonna keep being a coward for a little while longer.'_

 


	6. Shitty Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I've been slacking off with my stories- 
> 
> It's not my fault, I've been playing Danganronpa V3 like crazy because I'm trying to get all the achievements-

Hinata sighed tiredly as he walked around the store with Saionji. The day wasn't even half over and he was already tired. 

"Hinata, wake up you stupid face!" Saionji snapped, she looked ready to smack him in the face. He shook his head a little.

"Ah, sorry..." He mumbled awkwardly and looked around, when he found the gummy brand she likes, he grabbed five bags of them and handed them over. "Alright there, are we done now?"

Saionji teared up. "D-Don't you want to spend time with me?...I was hoping we'd eat them together...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saionji started crying right there on the spot, it made Hinata's head spin.

"Wait, don't cry! Of course we can eat them together..." Saionji grinned, tears in her eyes.

"Yay!"

When they found a place to sit, Saionji opened up a bag of gummies and they began eating them together in silence. After around the tenth gummy, Saionji spoke.

"Do you hate me Hinata?" It made Hinata pause his eating and stare at her in surprise.

Saionji was looked down at the ground, guilt, loneliness and sadness in her eyes. "It's funny...you're right here next to me and yet..." Saionji slowly hugged herself, resting her chin on her knees. "I feel so alone."

This made Hinata frown, he looked down at the ground as well, a painful feeling in his chest. He understood how she felt...

He has so many wonderful friends...and yet...

"Hinata?" Saionji soft in an unusually soft voice as she looked at him in surprise. "Why are you crying?"

This cause a quiet gasp to escape Hinata's throat, he felt his cheek. Tears were streaming down from his green eye...while his red eye wouldn't shed a single tear.

He couldn't help but remember how she looked... she was bleeding from her neck...and all tied up...

That's when it all hit him at once.

His friends had all died.

'...Togami...Hanamura...Koizumi...Pekoyama...Saionji...Mioda...Tsumiki...Tanaka...Nidai...NANAMI...KOMAEDA-'

Arms wrapped around his waist, making his eyes widened. Hinata looked down to see a crying Saionji hugging him. She was trembling.

"Hinata...I-It was so scary...t-that stupid b- T-Tsumiki...I know I was mean to her...b-but that was too far!" She cried.

Hinata's eyes softened, he rubbed Saionji's back comfortingly. No matter how rude Saionji was...she was still human...and she still never actually killed anyone.

She was a good person...Hinata could see it, she had a kind heart deep down.

When they all had woken up, Saionji's attitude really changed. Hinata's not sure if it was because she was afraid of Tsumiki, or if dying and knowing you were a bully your whole life really hit her. Whatever it was, Hinata was glad Saionji wasn't as mean anymore.

"...Hinata...you never answered me...d-do you hate me?" Saionji asked softly, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Hinata sadly.

Slowly, he smiled and patted Saionji on the head, only a few tears let in his eyes. "...I don't, and you know what Saionji? There's nothing you could ever do, to make me hate you." This made Saionji burst into tears, she hugged him so tightly Hinata almost couldn't breath.

"...Nanami wants to talk to you."

And just like that, Hinata felt a horrible, painful feeling grow big in his chest. He fought the urge to shove Saionji off of him and spoke in a calm but slightly bitter tone. "Oh?"

Saionji nodded against his chest. "...She's been asking everyone about you, trying to get you to come visit her...You and Komaeda are the only ones who haven't spoken with her yet."

"Wait, Komaeda hadn't talked to her yet?" Hinata asked in shock.

Saionji bit her lip and looked away. "...We tried to set something up... but Komaeda won't talk to any of us for more than five minutes. I hear he doesn't even leave his dorm room anymore."

To that, Hinata said nothing.

Suddenly, Saionji stood up and twirled around with a smile. "Let's stop feeling sad okay!? Let's just eat gummies and forget about this shitty reality for a while!" She cheered, picking up a bag of gummies and eating some.

Hinata knew it was immature and unhealthy to do just that, but he found himself smiling and grabbing some gummies anyway.

Even if it was just for a little bit...while hanging out with Saionji...

He could pretend everything was okay.


	7. The Perfect Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 1 waifu *hearts in eyes*
> 
> Who's your guys' number one waifu? (out of DR characters).

"Hinataaaaa helloooooo!" Mioda whined, she puffed her cheeks out and put her hands on her hips as she stared at Hinata.

Hinata was staring off into space, but snapped out of it when he realized she was right in front of him. "Huh? Wha?" After spending time with Saionji, he had invited her to the party and left to go see Mioda just as promised. Saionji seemed hesitant, but agreed to go as long as Koizumi came.

"You told Ibuki that you'd listen to her new song!" Mioda told him sadly, looking a little disappointed. They were at the music venue.

"...Sorry Mioda...I've just been having a hard day." Hinata admitted sadly.

Mioda opened her mouth to say something, but then she paused and spun around so her back was to him. "...Ibuki knows that...she's not as oblivious as you may think..."

Hinata sighed a little. He knew it wasn't fair to ignore Mioda like this, and he also knows how sad she gets when nobody wants to hear her music.

"Before I forget...here's your invitation, Togami's having a party." Hinata handed it to her careful. Mioda opened it and her eyes lit up, a big smile appeared on her face.

"He wants me to provide the music! Sweet!" Mioda jumped around happily and cheered.

Suddenly, she stopped, her back to Hinata. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him with a serious face. "...If you don't want to hear Ibuki's music then just...go away...Ibuki doesn't want to see you." Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, no... I do want to hear your music, really..." Hinata told her sadly.

Silently, Mioda picked up her electric guitar, Hinata resisted the urge to cover his ears and waited for hell.

But to his surprise, Mioda played a gentle tune, so gentle that it didn't feel possible to play on an electric guitar. He looked at Mioda's face and saw her eyes half closed, as if in a daze. She was clearly in her own little world as she played the music.

The music made Hinata feel at ease...but... at the same time...

Much to Mioda's shock, Hinata suddenly ran to her and hugged her tightly, forcing her to stop playing.

"Please stop...don't play that gentle song... it doesn't suit you..." Mioda's eyes widened. Her arms stayed at her sides as Hinata hugged her even tighter.

She felt Hinata began to tremble. "Never, ever change Mioda... your music is exactly the way it should be...please play that song...From Me To You..." He begged quietly. 

Mioda was clearly hesitant, but she nodded softly. "...Okay...if Hinata really wants to hear it, there's no way Ibuki could refuse..." Hinata let Mioda go and got off the stage to watch her perform.

Standing there with a bright grin on her face, Mioda began her song. It was loud, so loud...

But the louder it was...the more heart Mioda was putting into the performance. Hinata couldn't help smiling as she sang her heart out.

She kept the song going for a while, but when Mioda looked at Hinata, her eyes were filled with concern and she stopped playing. "Hinata, you're crying...do you hate Mioda's song that much?..." She asked nervously.

Images played through Hinata's mind. He the others were watching Mioda playing that same song, and then in the next image Mioda was sick...and then finally...her body was hanging there, on that very stage she stood on now.

Hinata smiled as he cried. "It's my favorite song ever...never stop playing it Mioda...keep playing it forever and ever and keep giving it everything you've got. I don't want to hear any other music other than yours..."

This made Mioda's eyes sparkle, she grinned brighter than Hinata had ever seen. "If that is what Hinata wants, Ibuki will never stop playing! She'll play for everyone here and have fun!"

Hinata's not sure how long he stayed there listening to Mioda play her music, it must have been at least an hour. Mioda played so many different songs, and then kept playing From Me To You over and over again at Hinata's request.

She did eventually have to stop though, because she'd have to rest her voice before tomorrow.

"That was the most fun I've ever had Hinata! Ibuki's really excited to play more music tomorrow! See ya later-" Mioda tried to leave, but was hugged from behind.

Hinata held her tightly in his arms, he never wanted to let her go.

He knows that no matter what...he wouldn't have made it in time to rescue Mioda...but even so...

"...Mioda...everyone wants me to visit Komaeda and Nanami...what are your thoughts on that?" Hinata questioned nervously.

Mioda placed her hand over Hinata's and leaned back into his embrace, a soft smile on his face. "...Ibuki thinks you should call her Ibuki from now on." Hinata's eyes widened.

For a moment, it seemed like Mioda wanted to say something to him. Hinata swears he saw a slight blush on her cheeks, but he couldn't tell since he was behind her.

Finally, she spoke.

"It's not Ibuki's choice to make...but Ibuki thinks they'd appreciate it...you should give it some serious thought." 

Silently, Mioda forced Hinata to let go, and began heading for the door.

Hinata reached his hand out to her, but slowly dropped it to his side. "...Thank you...Ibuki..." _'Thank you for not putting me in that position...'_

Mioda left the music venue without replying, as soon as she was outside, tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked back to her dorm. _'It wouldn't be right for Ibuki to keep Hinata to herself...Hinata already belongs to Nanami...and that's okay. Ibuki will just work hard at being the best friend she can be.'_

Sighing to himself, Hinata headed out of the music venue after a couple minutes, knowing that Mioda would be long gone.

But as soon as he left, he was met face to face with someone he wasn't prepared to see.

Komeada. 


	8. Cutting Yourself Up And Tearing Yourself Down

Hinata stared at Komaeda in horror. He was just standing there, most likely he had been walking and paused when he saw Mioda. 

He watched as Komaeda's eyes widened and slowly seemed to look him over, eventually landing on his red eye, which made Hinata feel a panic attack coming on.

"...Hey..." Was all he said, his voice was shaky. Hinata felt anger, fear, guilt and panic fill him in that moment. 

It was too much.

He just wanted Komaeda to stay silent.

He didn't want to hear it.

"I-" Komaeda started, Hinata punched him in the face.

Komaeda stumbled back in surprise and fell to the far. He stared at Hinata with wide eyes. But Hinata was staring somewhere else.

When he fell, his sleeves lifted up a little, Hinata saw bandages on his wrists.

"...I..." Hinata found it hard to breath. He watched as Komaeda stood up on his own.

Komaeda looked like he wanted to say something, but instead, he shook his head in defeat and walked away, leaving Hinata in a state of panic and guilt.

'You don't have to feel bad, he deserves it.'

'But did you see those bandages on his wrists?...'

'It's not your problem, if he wants to cut himself up then let him.'

'But it's not right...'

Hinata felt the urge to go after him, but held it back and decided to instead go to Tsumiki's cottage as planned.

He wasn't ready to face Komaeda.

When Hinata arrived at Tsumiki's cottage, he knocked on the door. He heard a loud bang and then a few moments later the door opened. 

"A-Ah Hinata! I wasn't expecting you so soon...p-please come in." She offered, tears in her eyes.

Hesitantly he entered and sat down on her bed. "Thanks." He took a deep breath.

"Um...ngh...A-Are you okay? Y-You seem stressed..." Tsumiki explained nervously.

Hinata sighed and laid back. "...I ran into Komaeda and freaked out... he was just being a jerk." He snapped.

Tsumiki gulped. "C-C-Can I ask what he did?" She sniffed nervously.

This made Hinata pause, and feel guilt like no other. "Well... in that moment, technically he didn't do anything...I didn't really let him speak actually...but I know what he was going to say! He was just gonna give me a bunch of crap about Kamukura and about being an ultimate despair and stuff! You hate him, don't you Tsumiki?"

For a moment, Tsumiki didn't say anything, and this made Hinata's eyes widened. He looked at her in shock, she looked away from him. "Oh come on!" 

"I-I'm sorry..." Tsumiki cried. "I'm not good at hating people...a-and it's hard for me to hate him when I know he's hurting himself..." Hinata flinched.

"How did you know?" He asked in shock.

"...I-I've been caring for his wounds... so that they don't get infected..." Tsumiki admitted nervously. "I'm sorry..."

Hinata groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "You shouldn't be the one who's sorry...it should be me...I shouldn't have hit him....I just got so scared...so scared it was like I'd die if he said the wrong thing."

"...Komaeda must b-be very lonely...he doesn't like talking to anyone...b-because of what we use to be...and still kind of are..." Tsumiki told him. 

"...It doesn't matter! I hate him, nothing he does or says will change that! He can go die for all I care!" He snapped coldly.

Tsumiki flinched at that and her bottom lip wobbled. "...T-That's just too cruel...y-you shouldn't wish somebody to die...you know?... Ah I'm sorry I-I spoke up when I shouldn't have..." She cried.

Hinata shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong Tsumiki...really." He stood up from the bed and petted her on the head with a smile, making her eyes widened. He handed her the invitation and then left her cottage.

She glanced at the invite and smiled a little, wiping her tears away. All she could do was hope Hinata would find the courage to go see Komaeda for himself.


	9. A Run To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh, I'm dreading writing Nidai and Tanaka's chapters... 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't get me wrong, they're both fabulous characters, but I have no clue how to write them.

"HEY, HINATA!" Hinata jumped a little when he saw Nidai standing in front of him yelling.

He must have been lost in thought.

Why was he here again?

Hinata thought back to how he ended things with Tsumiki. He was in such a bad place...he didn't even remember to talk to her about Saionji, he'll have to speak with her at the party. 

"Sorry Nidai, I was a bit distracted." He explained with a sigh.

"That's fine. We don't need to talk at all! Let's go on a run and clear our thoughts!" Nidai told him with determination clear in his voice.

Hinata sweat dropped. Running with Nidai...was tiring. 

But he still found himself smiling and staying at Nidai's side as they began to jog together. 

For a while, neither of them spoke and just focused on the run.

But then...

Hinata glanced to the side and paled, seeing the way to the island that had the warehouse on it.

Flashbacks played, from when Komaeda died all the way to Nanami's execution.

Suddenly, he was on his knees puking, and Nidai was rubbing his back comforting.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" He asked with concern when Hinata finally stopped and wiped his mouth.

"I-I...I...I'm sorry...I don't know what happened I just..." He sighed tiredly.

Nidai glanced over to the side. "You know Hinata, I've been feelin' really good, so you can go spend time with others who actually need you."

Hinata paused and stared at Nidai sadly, then he shook his head.

"No... not yet...not until...you agree to talk to Owari again." Nidai tensed up.

Nidai looked down shamefully. "...I left her behind...I forced her to face my death, whether she wanted to or not..."

"She's not upset with you! In fact, she thinks YOU hate her!" Hinata exclaimed. Nidai's eyes widened.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" He gasped in shock.

Hinata nodded with a frown. "Because she's the reason you got hurt and turned into Mechamaru." Nidai flinched at the name, which made Hinata regret saying it, but he didn't say anything else about it.

Nidai shook his head with a sigh. "Of course I don't hate her, and I don't blame her either. I chose to save her, so why would she feel bad?"

"Well...you haven't spoken to her since we all woke up...I think that really hurt her feelings." Hinata explained sadly.

Guilt was clear on Nidai's face, he looked down. "It's just a hard thing... I guess I'm scared to face her. I thought she'd be angry that I left her behind, so I figured it'd be better to keep my distance."

"You should go see her now...make things right. She probably feels pretty hurt that you haven't gone to speak with her even though we've been here for-" Hinata froze, his jaw dropped a little and his eyes widened. Nidai frowned.

"Is something wrong, HInata?" He questioned.

Hinata groaned and face palmed in annoyance. "I am such an idiot..." He hissed. Now he gets what they've been saying, and he feels stupid for not understanding before.

"Nidai...I'm sorry, but I have to go...I have some people to apologize too, here's your invitation by the way, Togami's throwing a party." Hinata sighed and handed the letter to him.

Nidai smiled at that. "Thanks Hinata, I'm gonna go see Owari...see if we can sort things out." 

With that, Nidai and Hinata parted ways, and Hinata found himself running even faster as he headed towards the cottages. 

He stood in front of them, glancing left and right...

Which one should he start with?...

Komaeda?...

Or Nanami?...

Either way, he owes them both a big apology.


	10. H-H-H-Hamster LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter that will be difficult to write, then it's all easy shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Who knows, maybe I'll just finish the book today-
> 
> *remembers I still have to write Nevermind's chapter*
> 
> ...God dammit.

Hinata took a deep breath, and headed for the door. He was about to knock, but a voice cut him off.

"Ah Hinata, there you are." It was Tanaka.

"Oh, hey Tanaka." Hinata said awkwardly, stepping away from the door.

The four dark deva's were sitting on Tanaka's shoulders as usual. "Did you forget you were suppose to help me cleanse the four dark deva's today?"

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my gosh, I completely forget, sorry Tanaka...I was just heading to talk to- you know what? It doesn't matter. Come on, let's go clean these little guys up." He smiled.

He and Tanaka went to Tanaka's cottage and into his bathroom. Tanaka got the water running in the sink and carefully set them each in. 

After some time, Hinata found himself sweat dropping as he watched Tanaka massage Jum-P's shoulders while also rubbing the shampoo in. Jum-P was practically half asleep and just relaxing under Tanaka's touch. San-D was just resting in the water waiting for her turn. 

Meanwhile, Hinata was awkwardly holding Cham-P in his hands while Maga-Z was also resting in the water. He went to rub the shampoo into Cham-P's fur, but the moment he touched him, Cham-P bit him and Hinata nearly dropped him.

"OW!" He snapped. "HEY YOU LITTLE-" He yelled, only to see Tanaka glaring at him.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata smiled and got more shampoo to try again. Cham-P stuck out his tongue at Hinata when Tanaka looked away.

_'You little...'_ The hamster seemed to be gesturing, trying to tell Hinata exactly how to do it properly.

Hinata tried his best to follow along, and after a while Cham-P seemed satisfied.

"Huh? You aren't finished with Cham-P yet?" Tanaka questioned in surprise. The two hamsters were perfectly clean and resting on his shoulder.

"It's not my fault! Cham-P wouldn't stop complaining!" Hinata snapped.

Cham-P looked at Tanaka with big, innocent eyes.

"...Right, it's Cham-P's fault." Tanaka told him sarcastically, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Hinata mumbled under his breath about how it WAS Cham-P's fault, and watched as Tanaka picked up Maga-Z to speed up the cleaning process.

_'Oh sure, the hamsters don't complain when HE'S cleaning them.'_

It took them around an hour to finish bathing all of the hamsters, but once it was done, Hinata sighed in relief.

"I've been meaning to ask you Hinata, what were you doing at the cottages? You mentioned to me you were going to be quite busy today, which is why we had to work so hard on the timing of meeting up to bathe the four dark deva's in the first place." Tanaka commented. He sat on his bed with the hamsters and Hinata was standing near by.

Hinata looked down. "I...I've been avoiding Komaeda and Nanami...ever since we woke up...and I...I didn't realize until now just how hurt they must've been..." He gripped his shirt over where his heart was.

Tanaka closed his eyes in thought, his arms crossed. "I see...Komaeda has been acting strange today...I saw the weirdest thing. He went to the supermarket, out of curiosity I followed him. He was picking out a ladder."

This made Hinata raise an eyebrow. "A ladder?"

"Yes, quite strange indeed, but I quickly lost interest and began to prepare things for bathing the four dark deva's..." Tanaka commented.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh that reminds me! This is for you from Togami, he's having a party." He took out the invitation and handed it to Tanaka, who hesitantly took it.

"I see...I suppose it would be nice for everyone to meet up once again...I haven't spoken to The Dark Queen since we woke up...I didn't wish to see the same face I saw before departing from the funhouse..." Tanaka's face showed slight regret.

"But she's probably worried about you...don't you think she'd want to see you?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

This made Tanaka smile a little. "I suppose so...I shall make an effort to speak with her during the party...But I need time to prepare myself, if you would be so kind as to exit my lair." Hinata took this as his cue to leave.

When Hinata left Tanaka's cottage, Tanaka opened the envelope and his eyes widened.

Slowly, he took out four small envelopes that were inside along with a big paper. Each tiny letter was addressed to each member of the four dark deva's.

This made Tanaka smile.


	11. Wasting Away

When Hinata arrived at the dining hall, Nevermind and Owari were already there talking and eat.

"Ah, Hinata." Nevermind greeted with a smile.

Owari grinned. "Hey there Hinata! Hey I finally got your name down!" 

This made him smile in amusement as he sat down in front of the two girls. Nevermind had cut her hair short, just reaching her shoulders. 

A lot happened when they woke up, including Nevermind wanting to ignore her Ultimate Talent. She didn't feel fit to be a princess anymore and nobody could blame her.

Soda and a few others tried to get her to change her mind, but Nevermind wouldn't listen and claimed she lost the right to that title the moment she became an Ultimate Despair.

"Hinata, have you spoken with Komaeda lately?" She asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...um...not really...we ran into each other, but we didn't talk..." Hinata admitted rather shamefully.

Owari hummed as she ate some more food. "I knew you were gay." This made Hinata do a double take.

"WHAT!? NO! NO NO NO! I JUST PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE!" Nevermind and Owari stopped eating to stare at him in shock. 

Nevermind looked horrified. "You hit him!?"

"Damn, so you're like a sadist?" Owari questioned, Hinata chose to ignore her.

"Hinata, no matter what Komaeda has done, there is no excuse for your actions." Nevermind scolded. It was almost comforting to hear her strict tone. They hadn't spoke much since they woke up.

He sighed. "I know...look, this isn't about Komeada. Nevermind, can I talk to you in private?" He asked hesitantly.

Owari was too busy stuffing her face to listen to them, so Nevermind nodded. They got up and walked away from the table, going over to a corner.

"I wanted to ask you about your talent-" He started.

Nevermind's eyes widened, she glared at him. "Hinata, I _have no talent_ , that's final, do you understand me?" She snapped.

"Okay I get it, but-" Hinata started.

"I DO NOT WISH TO HEAR IT." Nevermind snapped, storming off. Owari glanced at Hinata witha  frown.

Raising an eyebrow, she spoke. "Uh, she okay?"

Hinata groaned. "She won't listen to me!"

"Go after her, I've got more than enough food to keep me company." Owari grinned.

Hinata was hesitant, but ended up smiling in thanks and going after Nevermind.

~~~  
  


Nevermind was walking along the beach by herself.

"Nevermind!" Hinata ran up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. His eyes widened when he saw tears sliding down her slightly red cheeks.

She sniffed. "What is it Hinata? You have done enough as it is don't you think?" She snapped sadly.

Hinata bit his lip. He knew Nevermind was probably taking the news of them being Ultimate Despair the worst. Knowing that she used her talent to guide others, using them to cause more pain and destruction...

He...didn't want to see her cry anymore...

"Look, I'm sorry I brought up something so painful for you...but we need to work through it together!" Hinata told her gently, gripping her shoulders tightly.

Nevermind glared at her him as she cried. "What do you know about it!? You have no clue what it's like to have a talent your whole life and be able to do nothing as it's turned into something disgraceful! YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSE TO HAVE TALENT!" She snapped.

But the moment she saw the incredibly hurt look on Hinata's face, she covered her mouth with wide eyes, feeling completely horrified.

"Hinata...I..." She started, but she didn't finish it. There was nothing she could say.

Her eyes widened as he shoved an invitation into her hands, a shadow covering his eyes.

"...Togami's having a party tomorrow...I was suppose to give you this." Hinata walked passed her, leaving her to stare at the invitation in her hands with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped, but he didn't turn to look at her. "...You're right...I wasn't suppose to have talent... but you were...so don't you dare waste it, because there's people out there who'd give up everything to be like you..." He walked away, never looking back.

Nevermind fell to her knees and hugged the invitation as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this was sad, all will be resolved in time, don't worry.


	12. Food Solves All Problems

Hinata sighed, this day had been...a long day. Part of him wanted to go back to his cottage and just sleep, but it would be pretty rude to not return to the lunch he promised to have with Owari.

When he got back, Owari was still stuffing her face happily, she grinned when she saw him. "Hey Hinata!" She greeted with a mouth full.

He sat down and smiled weakly. "...Hey."

Owari frowned and swallowed the food in her mouth. "You seem down, did something happen with Nevermind?"

"...We had a small fight, but we'll get over it...listen, I wanted to talk about Nidai." Hinata told her gently.

At that name, Owari seemed to freeze for a second, but then continued getting food on her plate. "Oh yeah?" She replied shortly.

"He wants to talk to you Owari, I think you should let him." Hinata told her with a frown.

For a moment, she didn't say anything, and just kept putting more food on her plate, it was piling up more and more. "...Hm. Just gonna eat this food..." She mumbled.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Owari, you can't avoid this with food-"

She slammed her hands on the table and glared at him. "Fucking watch me!"

Hinata flinched at her tone and looked at her with wide eyes. Owari seemed shocked at her own actions and groaned, resting her head on the table.

"I hate bein' scared... and talking to Nidai really scares me..." She mumbled.

"Please Owari...I think it'd be really good for you..." Hinata told her calmly.

She didn't reply.

Hinata sighed. "I can't make you...but, everyone's gonna go to Togami's party tomorrow, here's your invitation, I hope you show up." Hinata told her and handed her the invite.

Owari stared at the envelope, then swallowed hard. "...I'll be there..." She took a deep breath.

She went back to stuffing her face afterwards, Hinata's not sure there was anything else for him to say.

But, he did decide on one more thing. 

"...Owari, you don't have to be strong around me...okay?" He told her softly. Owari froze at that, she wouldn't say anything more.

Hesitantly, Hinata stood up and headed out of the restaurant. He stared up at the sky as he walked.

'...Please let this party go smoother than the last one-' His thoughts were cut off when he ran into something.

Stumbling back, Hinata shook his head and realized he bumped into a person. "Ah, sorry-" His eyes widened at who he saw.

"O-Oh...um...it's fine..." Komaeda mumbled awkwardly, keeping his head down. Hinata still saw a bruise on his cheek.

The two stood in silence for a long time, in reality it was only a few moments, but to them it felt like centuries. Hinata glanced at Komaeda's hand and saw him holding a rope.

Komaeda seemed to notice where he was looking and smiled a little. "Oh, this? Togami was asking for it, I was just looking for him...do you know where he is?" He asked hesitantly.

It took Hinata a moment to reply. "...Um... no, I don't..." He wanted to apologize, he wanted to talk to Komaeda already and give him that invitation.

But he couldn't...he couldn't make himself speak anymore.

Before he knew it, Komaeda walked passed him and into the dining hall, searching for Togami.

Hinata didn't bother telling him Togami wasn't in there, and instead he headed off to find Soda. He could really use a friend to just chill with.


	13. Chilling With Soda

Hinata sighed as he knocked on the door to Soda's cottage. At this point, he just wanted to get this over with. He heard Soda yell for him to come in, so he opened the door.

Soda was on a laptop, and when he saw Hinata his eyes widened and he quickly closed it before getting up out of his bed. "Hey Hinata, how are ya?" He grinned.

"...I could be better..." Hinata sighed. "Today's been a rough day, I really just need to relax."

"You came to the right place." Soda grinned.

They spent time talking about everything that had happened today, and Hinata handed him his invite to the party.

"Wow...you have been through a lot today." Soda commented tiredly.

Hinata groaned and laid down on Soda's bed. "Yeah... and the worst part is, I haven't really done anything right... all I've done is hurt everyone even more..." He admitted sadly.

Soda bit his lip. "...Hinata, you can't shoulder all this by yourself, they have to be willing to listen and work through their problems. I get you wanna help them, but it's gonna take time." He explained with a frown.

"...I just...I want to help so badly...but I don't even know how to feel better myself, so what can I really say to anyone else?" Hinata asked, covering his eyes with his arm.

Hesitantly, Soda glanced over at a photo hanging on his wall, it was of him and Tsumiki smiling and holding hands. He smiled a little as he thought back to when they took that picture a few weeks ago, their first date...

"Keep trying Hinata, you'll get through to them one day..." Soda told him gently. Hinata glanced at him in mild surprise, and then looked over at the photo.

He smiled a little at the photo as well, he was glad they were all starting to grow closer, even if it would take time.

"...Soda, should I forgive Komaeda? For everything he's done?" Hinata asked suddenly, biting down on his lip.

For a while, he didn't get a response.

"...I don't think I can answer that for you...but what I can say is that I think you need to talk to Nanami first..." Soda told him calmly, a frown on his face. When they all got out of the simulation, Soda really changed, he learned to be calmer and not freak out so quickly, to think more before he spoke.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Nanami? Why?"

"Komaeda killed Nanami...that's what you're actually so mad about right?... and you're scared that Nanami will hate you for forgiving his actions, after all, he caused her and us a lot of pain. If I'm being honest, I don't really like the guy." Soda admitted.

Before Hinata could speak, Soda kept talking. "But I don't hate him." 

"...You don't?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"It's weird, I never knew the guy, not like you knew him, and I couldn't stand him for the longest time cause of all the shit he pulled...but...I've learned that, you've gotta get to know someone before you judge them, if the simulation taught me anything, it's that. I like to believe there's more to Komaeda than meets the eye. And fact is...in the end...he was just trying to do what he thought was right you know? Yeah he tried to kill us, but in his eyes it was probably more like 'Get rid of despair' you know?" Soda rambled a little, feeling more awkward and nervous the more he spoke.

Hinata smiled a little at that. "...You've really changed, you know that Soda? You're stronger now." 

Soda stared at Hinata in surprise for a moment, before grinning and blushing slightly. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I knew I could count on you to cheer me up, thanks." Hinata told him, standing up from his bed.

"N-No problem, I just said whatever I thought would help, hehe." Soda chuckled a little awkwardly.

Hinata headed for the door, but then paused. "...I'm sorry you know, that she didn't like you back."

Soda stopped chuckling at this and frowned, looking down. But then, he looked at the photo of him and Tsumiki and slowly smiled. "...It's fine, I don't really care anymore."

"Hm." Hinata hummed in response and left Soda's cottage, a smile on his face. He had planned to help Soda with whatever he needed help with...but it looks like he was doing better off than any of them.

He was glad, if not a little jealous.

Sighing to himself, Hinata made his way to Kuzuryu's cottage, maybe he could finally find out what he needed help with.

 


	14. A Special Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we're getting near the end of the book. I'll be honest, I can't wait to finish it so I can write more one-shots and take a break from working on long stories.

Hinata stared dumbly at the scene in front of him. He was in Kuzuryu's cottage sitting on his bed.

Kuzuryu sat on the floor staring at some objects he got from the vending machine. tissues, bird seed and a blue ram.

"...What exactly are you doing?" Hinata questioned.

"Trying to find Peko a fucking gift. I need something to give her." He snapped.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "You want to give her a gift and your considering bird food and tissues?"

Kuzuryu groaned. "I've never bought a gift for anyone in my life, what the fuck do I give her!?"

Sighing a little, Hinata spoke. "I don't know, at this point you should give her a coconut, it's better than any of that junk." He pointed out.

He seemed hesitant, but finally nodded. "...Yeah...okay...anyways, thanks for helping me, this is pretty fucking important." Kuzuryu went on to talk about something, but Hinata wasn't really listening.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Komaeda and Nanami...was Soda right? Should he just go and talk to Nanami?

"Hey you bastard! Are you listening?" Kuzuryu snapped. Hinata jumped a little.

"Ah, sorry." He mumbled.

Kuzuryu huffed. "Whatever, I'll go with the coconut, not sure what else I could use for this anyways." He snapped.

"..." Hinata bit his lip and looked down, then he spoke. "Have you talked to Koizumi lately?"

Kuzuryu paused, then kept working on putting the items he had out away. "No."

"Pekoyama wants to be friends with her-" Hinata started.

He slammed his fist down on the wall. "Good for fucking her, its got nothing to do with me!" Kuzuryu snapped, making Hinata tense.

"...Kuzuryu, don't you think you should at least try and make peace?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"Like you're one to fucking talk. Don't think I haven't notice you've been avoiding Nanami and Komaeda like the plague! Nanami asks about you every single fucking time someone talks to her, and we don't know what to say!" Kuzuryu snapped, turning around and glaring at Hinata.

HInata looked down. "I know...I'll talk to her...I will I just...need some time."

"SHE GAVE YOU A WHOLE MONTH. IF IT WAS PEKO INSTEAD OF NANAMI IN THAT COMPUTER I WOULD NEVER EVER HESITATE TO GO SPEAK WITH HER. STOP BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND GO TALK TO HER!" He exclaimed, pointing at Hinata.

Hinata didn't give a reply.

Kuzuryu sighed tiredly. "...I-I'm just fucking stressed...sorry."

"It's fine...I know this has all been hard on all of us...um...here, it's an invitation to Togami's party...just come by if you feel like it..." He handed it to Kuzuryu before heading to the door.

Kuzuryu didn't stop him.

~~~

Hinata went back to his cottage for the day. He glanced at the invitation in his hand, it was to Komaeda. After a moment, he threw it away in his trash can and went to sleep.


	15. The Party

Hinata would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty. Why did he even bother throwing away Komaeda's invitation? He was going to notice a party going on, It was being held at the park! 

He groaned and turned over. He had been laying in bed pretty much all day, after all, his only job had been handing out invitations. 

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door.

"...It's open." He called out after a moment.

He heard the door open, but he didn't turn to see who it was.

"Hinata?" It was Soda. "The party's starting...you coming?" He asked hesitantly.

"...I didn't invite Komaeda, and I didn't talk to Nanami." He whispered shamefully.

Soda paused, his eyes softened in understanding. "...Hinata, don't worry about it, you'll be able to do it one day. For now, let's go to the party okay?"

Hinata nodded hesitantly and got out of his bed, he and Soda went all the way to the park. Lights were hung up everywhere and so was music equipment from Titty Typhoon. Multiple tables were near by with a bunch of food on them.

When the boys arrived, Togami immedientally stormed over. "Where's Komaeda?" He questioned.

Hinata winced a little. "...I didn't invite him..."

"I gave you a simple order to invite EVERYONE Hinata. Ugh, never mind, do you know where he is?" He snapped.

Shaking his head lightly, Hinata spoke. "I actually haven't seen him since yesterday, when he was looking for you to bring you the rope."

At this, Togami's face changed from anger to confusion. "...Rope?"

Before Hinata could speak, someone else spoke up.

"Ah, Hinata!" He turned around to see Nevermind running over to him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Nevermind...you came..." Hinata said in mild surprise. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I should not have said such cruel things to you!"

Slowly, Hinata hugged her back, he felt at ease in her arms. "...It's okay, I understand."

She broke the hug and smiled sadly at him. "I-I'm trying so hard...but it hurts..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just hate who I am now...I don't deserve to be queen!" She cried.

"But you are my Dark Queen." Nevermind's eyes widened. She spun around to be face to face with Tanaka.

Tanaka frowned at her, the four dark deva's were on his shoulders. "I wanted you to rule by my side. If that is not what you desire, I cannot force you. But no matter what you decide," Tanak took Nevermind's hand and kissed the back of it, making her blush lightly as she cried.

"You'll always be a queen in my eyes." Hinata watched with a light smile as Nevermind hugged Tanaka tightly, and he held her in his arms just as tight. 

He was glad they were finally able to talk again.

When Hinata turned his head to talk to Soda, his eyes widened. Soda was no longer near him and was instead over by Tsumiki talking with her, they were both blushing.

"Everyone appears to be getting along." Togami commented, arms crossed.

Hinata smiled. "Looks like it."

"Too bad not everyone could be here." That was the last thing Togami said before walking away. Hinata tried hard to ignore the guilt building up in his chest.

~~~

"So, you came too huh?" Owari questioned awkwardly as she piled food onto her plate. Nidai stood next to her, getting a drink.

After a moment, he spoke. "I did...I figured you'd show up."

"...Nidai, I'm-" Owari started, turning to face him. Her eyes widened in shock.

Nidai was kissing her.

The emotions she felt were overwhelming. Part of her was screaming, but the other couldn't deny just how _damn good_ his lips felt against hers. She gripped his arms tightly as the kiss became more intense.

After a few moments, they slowly parted and stared at each other with slightly wide eyes, as if they didn't believe that actually happened.

"...You must've been drinkin' a lot to do something like that, right? Haha." Owari laughed after a moment. Nidai saw the panic and fear in her eyes.

She was scared to face her feelings.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Hahaha, sorry, guess I'm feelin' a bit friendly, my bad." He grinned.

She grinned back. "No worries, come on, let's get some food and go eat together."

"You know I don't hate you, right?" Owari blinked and glanced at him.

Nidai looked at her calmly. "I could never hate you."

"...I know" Owari spoke softly, and then they went to get food, because that was easier than talking about their feelings.

Nidai couldn't help smiling.

He hadn't had any alcohol yet.

~~~

"Young master? Is something wrong?" Pekoyama questioned with a frown, Kuzuryu kept fidgeting in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't fuckin' call me that. Nothing's wrong." He snapped.

Pekoyama frowned. "Forgive me."

Sighing a little, Kuzuryu looked at Pekoyama. "Peko...I-" 

Pekoyama's eyes widened as she looked passed Kuzuryu. He paused and turned his head.

Koizumi stood there, rubbing her arm nervously.

"...Would you two...like me to take your picture? I'm doing it for everyone else so..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"...I would very much enjoy that." Pekoyama nodded before looking at Kuzuryu.

Finally, he sighed. "Why the fuck not?"

Koizumi had them pose in silly ways and took a few photos of them.

"Alright...um...see you around." Koizumi mumbled.

"Wait." Pekoyama called to her, she turned to look at her.

Pekoyama bit her lip. "...Koizumi...I would kill to protect Kuzuryu...I DID kill to protect him...so I'm not sorry for that. But I am sorry that it had to be you." 

Koizumi seemed to think deeply about what Pekoyama said, and then smiled a little. "...I know you are...and it's okay...you didn't kill for a selfish reason...so I can't be that angry with you."

At this, Pekoyama smiled, she seemed surprised but also relieved. Koizumi suddenly took her picture.

"What are you doing?" She asked in surprise.

Koizumi smiled. "Sorry...I never get to see your smile, I just wanted to be able to hold onto it forever."

"I see...thank you, Koizumi." Pekoyama told her gently.

Kuzuryu knew they were gonna be okay, there was no longer this tension between them.

This was the beginning of a real friendship.

~~~

Saonji stared at Tsumiki from a distance. Fear and guilt in her heart.

Part of her wanted to apologize for treating Tsumiki so badly...but the other part of her was terrified to go near her.

But Soda was with her...surely she wouldn't do anything...

Right?

Swallowing hard, Saionji walked over to them. "Tsumiki."

Tsumiki and Soda stopped their conversation immedientally and turned to look at Saionji in surprise.

"...I just wanted to apologize for...everything. You didn't even do anything and yet... I treated you so terribly. I am sorry." Saionji bowed her head to Tsumiki.

"...Please do not bow to me."

Saionji lifted her head hesitantly to see Tsumiki looking down on her, a shadow covering her eyes.

"...I a-appreciate the apology...but I'm going to need some time...to get over e-everything...I'm not saying we could never be friends...b-but for now...just please give me some space."

Biting her lip, Saionji nodded. It hurt her for Tsumiki to not forgive her, but she also understood. Hesitantly, Saionji walked away, glad to have at least apologized.

Tears rolled down Tsumiki's cheeks as she turned to Soda. "T-That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do..." She cried.

Soda hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his chest. "I know...but this is for the best...when you're ready, forgive her then, don't do it out of guilt." Tsumiki nodded hesitantly.

~~~

Hinata smiled as he listened to Mioda play her music, everyone was really enjoying it now. It was like now that they knew what it was like to lose it, they always wanted to have it, and Mioda was more than willing to play all night long.

"Where is Komaeda? I'm kind of worried." Hinata turned to see Nevermind talking with Togami.

Togami sighed. "I'm not sure, and I'm concerned as well. Hinata said Komaeda was bringing me a rope, but I never asked for anything of the sort." He frowned.

This made Hinata's eyes widened.

"This is quite strange...Tanaka was just telling me how he saw Komaeda with a ladder. He's been acting weird." Nevermind explained nervously.

Hinata watched as Togami looked confused, but then his face changed to one of slight panic.

It wasn't long before Togami stormed over to Mioda and told her to stop playing, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Everyone, I apologize for forcing us to take a break from the party, but I need us all to search for Komaeda." Everyone seemed annoyed or confused.

"What happened?" Hanamura questioned.

Togami bit his lip. "...I don't know, but I'm concerned it's something bad. When you find him, bring him back to the park."

"Let's split up and search the islands!" Nevermind told them all, they nodded.

Everyone quickly split up into groups and went looking around.

~~~

They must have spent an hour looking for Komaeda, it wasn't until Hinata was about to check the old building that he noticed a ladder on the side of it. Frowning a little, Hinata climbed up the ladder which lead to the roof.

Much to his shock, Komaeda stood on top of the roof. A light breeze moving his hair and jacket. Hinata noticed the rope was tied around a part of the roof, and the other neck around his neck.

"...K-Komaeda?" He stuttered in shock>

He noticed the way Komaeda tensed up when he spoke, and looked turned to look at Hinata with wide eyes. "Hinata?"

"Komaeda...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He snapped. He hadn't meant to shout, but he couldn't help it.

He winced a little at Hinata's loud voice but then spoke. "...What's best. Goodbye Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror when Komaeda stepped off the roof. He barely noticed he was screaming. He ran to try and grab Komaeda, but he didn't make it in time.

Komaeda fell, but to Hinata's shock, the rope actually snapped, which meant he was just going to fall.

He looked over the edge, preparing to see Komaeda smack into the ground.

But instead, he saw something that made his heart stop.

Just before Komaeda could hit the ground, someone caught him tightly in their arms. She fell to her knees, still holding him tightly.

It was Nanami.

"...Hey...you're okay..." She whispered soothingly into Komaeda's ear. Komaeda was trembling in her arms, clearly in just as much shock as Hinata, if not more.

It wasn't long before the others found them and were asking what had happened. Hinata climbed down from the roof to join them.

"I can't believe my stupid luck made the rope snap!" Komaeda hissed in annoyance as he shoved Nanami away from him and stood up.

"Komaeda, what the hell were you thinking!?" Hinata snapped, grabbing Komaeda by his shoulders tightly.

Scowling a little, Komaeda shoved him away. "Oh shut up,  _Kamukura_!" He hissed. Hinata flinched.

"SUICIDAL FREAK!"

"RESERVE COURSE STUDENT!"

"ULTIMATE TRASH!"

"IZURU KAMUKURA!"

"STOP IT!" Nanami screamed, pushing the two boys apart before they could start fighting psychically. She stood between them, acting as a barrier. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, glaring at them both. "I think we need to have a little talk..." She hissed at them, then she turned to everyone else.

"Everyone, please go back to the party. We will join you shortly." Nanami told them calmly.

Soda bit his lip. "Um...before that...Nanami, how exactly are you here?"

"I arrived a half hour ago on a boat. My robot body was finally completed, no more speaking through a computer screen." She smiled a little before turning serious again. "Komaeda, Hinata, get inside, now!" She pointed towards the door to the restaurant. 

They begrudgingly went inside, glaring at each other. Nanami followed after them.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Koizumi asked with a frown. 

"As long as Nanami is there...I think so." Nevermind smiled a little.

Togami nodded with his own smile. "Indeed, she can handle those two. let's go back to the park now."

Everyone did as told and went back to the park. They would have to talk with those three soon enough...

But for now, they'd just enjoy the party.


	16. A Little Talk

Nanami took a deep breath and stared at the two boys. "Okay, who wants to start?"

"EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH IS BECAUSE OF HIM!" Hinata snapped.

"Oh really Kamukura? Last time I checked this was all thanks to you, you WERE playing mastermind after all." Komaeda snapped.

Hinata glared at him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS HAJIME HINATA!"

"You are Izuru Kamukura now, don't you DARE try and deny that fact. YOU NEED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" He yelled, poking Hinata's chest with his finger, glaring darkly at him.

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU BEFORE. I was right about you, you don't deserve forgiveness and you never will..." Hinata finished in nearly a whisper, looking down at the ground in defeat.

Nanami frowned. "Guys-"

A shadow covered Komaeda's eyes. "You don't think I know that? We're all disgusting creatures...we're Ultimate Despair! Nothing we do can ever make that right!" He snapped.

"You have no right to decide that for us! WE'RE ALL WORKING SO HARD TO CHANGE OURSELVES, TO BECOME SOMEONE BETTER! IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA GET IN THE WAY THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!" Hinata shouted.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO DIE!" Komaeda shouted as the glared at each other.

Nanami slapped them both in the face, causing them both to stumble a little in shock, staring at her with wide eyes.

"...No matter what happens... no matter how much you hate each other, you never tell somebody to kill themselves. There's no excuse for behavior like that. You both need to calm down and talk this out peacefully." She told them softly.

Komaeda growled a little, a shadow covering his eyes. "Like you know anything about it...SHUT UP AND STOP TRYING TO PLAY THE HERO. YOU ARE NOT CHIAKI NANAMI, YOU'RE JUST A ROBOT THAT SOMEBODY NAMED OKAY? You aren't her..." His voice cracked a little. "You are _not_ my Nanami, so don't pretend like you are." He snapped, pointing at her.

Nanami closed her eyes and held her hands up, as if to say she meant him no harm. 

"...I don't know what we're suppose to do. We're NEVER going to get along. We don't understand each other and I doubt we ever will." He snapped.

Komaeda glared at him once more. "YOU DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND ME!" Hinata and Nanami looked at him.

"Hinata have you ever once actually wanted to genuinely understand me so that we could be friends?" He questioned sadly, his eyes filled with sadness.

He looked so broken in that moment, Hinata couldn't help being surprised.

Swallowing hard, Hinata spoke softly. "Of course...I mean...at least a little bit...we were...friends before." He mumbled.

Nanami smiled a little. "It's never too late you know, to try and understand each other."

"You seriously think there's still hope left?" Hinata questioned.

"...There's always hope, no matter what." Komaeda mumbled.

Nanami nodded. "I do...because for the first time since you've seen him, he called you Hinata." This made his eyes widened.

Hinata looked at Komaeda, and saw him glaring at the ground. "I don't get you, I don't think I ever have...you act like you can't stand me but you even said it yourself before! You told me once that you cared about me, even if you didn't understand why! So what do you think of me now?" He snapped.

This made Komaeda wince a little, he wouldn't look Hinata in the eyes. "Just shut up! Maybe I still don't know what I think of you!"

Hinata took a step towards Komaeda, and Komaeda took a step back. "Why are you fighting me? Don't you want to be everyone's friend?"

"You're Ultimate Despair! You should all burn!" He yelled, taking another step back as Hinata got closer.

"Didn't you just say that no matter what there's always hope?" Hinata questioned.

Komaeda glared at him. "You're not hope! There's nothing you can say to make me forgive your sins, stop trying!" He hissed.

Hinata grabbed him tightly by his shoulders. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO FORGIVE OUR SINS! WE'RE ALL WORKING HARD SO THAT ONE DAY WE CAN BE FORGIVEN, BUT WE AREN'T EXPECTING THAT TO HAPPEN TOMORROW! YOU ARE JUST AS GUILTY AS THE REST OF US, SO INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER WHY DON'T YOU TAKE SOME RESPONSIBILITY TOO!?" He snapped.

Swallowing hard, Komaeda growled, a shadow covered his eyes. "...You took Kamukura away...you have no idea what that did to me!"

"So all of this hatred you have towards me is because you want me to be that freak!? Sorry to break it to you but I'm NEVER going to be Izuru Kamukura, so you better start accepting that!" Hinata snapped.

"BUT I DON'T HATE YOU, I NEVER HAVE!" Komaeda shouted, making Hinata's eyes widened. 

They stared at each other in a tense silence, as if scared to say anything more.

Nanami took this chance to speak. "Komaeda, why are you trying so hard to keep everyone at a distance?" She asked calmly.

Komaeda glanced at her rather sadly before looking at the floor. "We're all Ultimate Despair...that's absolute bad in my eyes, just like how hope is absolute good. If I give in, if I just accept it and continue being friends with you guys anyways, it's like betraying hope. All of us need to die, except for you of course," He looked at Nanami. "I know in this situation I can't kill all of you, and the fact is...I'm really tired of trying." He hung his head in defeat. "So I thought I could end it all while you guys were at that party, since Hinata didn't bother to give me my invite anyways." Hinata winced at that.

"...You knew?" He questioned nervously.

"Togami told me, since he expected that you wouldn't give me the invitation..." Komaeda explained.

Sighing a little, Hinata sat down on one of the couches and put his face in his hands. "This is all so messed up..." He mumbled.

Nanami smiled a little. "Then let's fix it. We'll start with one problem at a time," She gestured for Komaeda to sit down on the couch as well, which he did nervously.  "Hinata, what kept you from giving Komaeda the invitation?" 

Hinata thought hard for a moment, and then bit his lip. "...I guess I was...scared." He admitted.

"...Scared?" Komaeda questioned in mild surprise.

"I knew you were having a hard time with everything...and I...I didn't want you to look at me and think I was Kamukura..." He explained slowly, a sad look in his eyes.

Komaeda looked at him with a sad face of his own. "...I guess I kind of deserve that did...I mean, I did think of you as Kamukura..."

"But that's what bothers me. You say that, but just when you were about to...um...you know, jump, you called me Hinata. You thought that would be the last time you spoke, so be straight with me, am I really just Kamukura to you?" Hinata asked seriously.

"...Of course not..." Komaeda smiled sadly. "When I woke up...they told me all about how you chose to  be Hinata instead of Kamukura...part of me was pissed and yet...I was relieved."

Hinata looked at him in pure shock. Part of the shock was just from the fact that he was actually having a normal talk with Komaeda.

Nanami smiled lightly. "Komaeda, I'm not the Nanami you knew...but I imagine that, if she was here, she would tell you to never try and end yourself. I may not be human...but you still mean something to me...so please, don't hurt yourself anymore..." She told him gently, grabbing his arm and rolling up the sleeve to reveal a bunch of red scars.

"...I just don't know what to do now. Hope has always been my everything... along with my luck. No matter what happened, my luck would make it better...I lost everything...and yet I gained so much because of it..." Tears filled Komaeda's eyes as he gripped Nanami's hand gently in his own, guiding in and placing it softly on his cheek.

He smiled a little. "Maybe...the good luck is that I got to meet Hinata? And see Nanami again?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "...You consider meeting me...good luck?"

"...I don't know how it could be anything else, Hinata...I'm sorry." Komaeda told him softly, a light smile on his face.

Hinata began to tremble. He bit down on his lip hard.

Nanami and Komaeda looked at him in surprise.

"Uh...Hinata?" Komaeda tried awkwardly.

Tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks, he couldn't hold them back. "I am...Hajime Hinata..." He managed to choke out.

This made his two friends smile. "Yeah...you are." Komaeda nodded.

"And we wouldn't want it any other way." Nanami told him with a grin.

Hinata hugged them both, his tears never stopping. 

For the first time in forever, Hinata felt light as a feather. Nagito Komaeda, his old friend, was finally back with him. Chiaki Nanami, the girl he fell for, the girl who he had lost, has returned to him.

Their past would always exist, but Hinata's finally beginning to think they can move on, and start again as friends.

...

...

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

...

 

 

_Hinata found himself surrounded by darkness. He looked around in shock. Wasn't he just with Komaeda and Nanami?..._

_Suddenly, he saw him, right in front of him a few steps away._

_His hair was long, black as night. Eyes so freakishly red it was terrifying._

_**"So...you've finally come to see me...Hinata."** Izuru Kamukura hissed._


	17. Hope

_Hinata couldn't believe he was looking at Izuru Kamukura right now...does this mean this was all in his own head?_

_Kamukura stared at him for a few moments longer and then sighed. "Boring." He commented before sitting down on the floor. The floor was blue, just like water, and when he sat down it made ripples. The area around was complete darkness, and yet Hinata could see clearly._

_Hesitantly, he sat down as well. "Kamukura?..." He questioned awkwardly._

_"We were there for it you know." He said suddenly, making Hinata frown in confusion. "We watched as Nanami died."_

_This made Hinata's eyes widened in shock. He gasped._

_"...You...what?" He asked in mild horror._

_Kamukura just stared at him blankly. "Before you ask, no, there was nothing we could've done to rescue her. She would've bled out before we even moved."_

_"...Why are you even telling me this? Why are we talking in the first place?" Hinata snapped._

_For a moment, Kamukura didn't speak. But when he did, he seemed hesitant. "...I know you plan to kill me..."_

_Hinata froze, staring at Kamukura in pure shock. His jaw dropped slightly. "...Huh?"_

_Kamukura closed his eyes calmly. "It won't be long before you force your mind to suppress any memories of me. By forgetting about me...you're erasing my existence."_

_"...What are you saying Kamukura?" Hinata questioned._

_"I don't want to die, Hinata. I don't want to be forgotten by you. It would be like me forgetting myself. I suspect this will be the final time you remember me, before your brain forces you to forget as a kind of defense mechanism. The only reason we can speak now is because you've finally stopped having doubts, you've realized who you are." Kamukura told him simply._

_Hinata glared at him. "Well if that's true, then tough. I don't care about your existence, I never have!"_

_"Once I'm gone, you won't have anything. You'll be a normal, boring human being. Is that what you want?" Kamukura asked._

_"That's not for YOU to decide! I'll make something of myself, I'll be someone amazing!" Hinata told him confidently._

_Kamukura closed his eyes. "...It appears you've made your choice...I suppose deep down I knew that already, that I couldn't convince you to remember me...hmm."_

_To Hinata's shock, Tears rolled down Kamukura's cheeks. He stood up slowly and smiled down at Hinata._

_He could see Kamukura beginning to turn into little flakes._

_He was disappearing..._

_"...I guess...this is for the best." Kamukura's tears dripped off his face, but kept disappearing before they reached the floor._

_Suddenly, a painful feeling overtook Hinata's heart as he stared at Kamukura. It was horrible...terrifying...upsetting...it was..._

_It was like he was watching himself die._

_"Wait! No, this...this isn't what I want! Even if I hate you, you're still a part of me!" Tears filled Hinata's eyes as he quickly stood up and ran to Kamukura._

_Kamukura's eyes widened as Hinata hugged him tightly. Sighing softly, he spoke._

_"...Goodbye...Hinata."_

_Tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks as he found himself hugging nothing but flakes. Slowly, he hugged himself instead._  
_~~~~_

 _"_ Hinata?" Hinata opened his eyes to see Nanami and Komaeda staring at him with concern. He was laying on the floor.

"You just suddenly fainted, are you okay?" He questioned.

Slowly, he sat up and stared at his two friends.

"...Hinata?" Nanami questioned with concern.

Tears streamed down his face, but he wasn't sure why.

He felt as if he lost something very important just now...but he couldn't remember what.

Before he knew it, he was hugging Nanami and Komaeda tightly, and crying his eyes out.

He was crying, and yet...

He's never felt happier.

~~~

Mioda was talking to Pekoyama while drinking something, but then paused when she saw them. "Hey! Everyone look!" She grinned.

Everyone turned their heads to see something surprising.

It was Hinata, Nanami and Komaeda, smiling brightly, heads held high, and holding each other's hands.

"Can I assume everything is alright now?" Togami questioned, frowning.

Hinata spoke. "Yeah...everything is just fine."

Kuzuryru sighed loudly. "Thank fuck, now that all that nonsense is out of the way. Pekoyama?"

Pekoyama stepped forward and faced him. "Yes master."

Everyone watched in shock as Kuzuryu got down on one knee and took out a coconut. 

"Will you marry me?"

Many jaws were dropped, mostly because he was using a coconut instead of a ring.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"A COCONUT?"

"WHAT DUMBASS USES A COCONUT?"

Hinata blinked. '...Oh...oops...'

Pekoyama teared up. "Yes...of course!" Everyone watched, still in shock, as Pekoyama kissed Kuzuryu, and he kissed her back.

Mioda was the first to break out of the shock. "WOOHOO!" She clapped loudly, causing everyone else to join in and clap.

 _'If I had known I wouldn't have made him use a coconut...'_ Hinata sweat dropped. At least it seemed to work out.

Pekoyama smiled as she broke the kiss and just hugged Kuzuryu instead. "I think the burning porn thing was very sweet..." She whispered.

Kuzuryu blinked, multiple times in confusion. _'Porn thing?...'_

"Alright, now we've got another reason to celebrate, let's PARTYYY!" Mioda grinned, rushing back over to her instruments. Everyone cheered as she began playing 'From Me To You Too'.

~~~

Koizumi smiled as she walked around taking everyone's picture. She was very happy to seem them all spending time together. She glanced over at the food table and her eyes widened to see Hinata and Nanami smiling and talking to each other.

After a small sigh, Koizumi smiled and took a picture of them.

"You okay?" Saionji asked with a frown as she walked over to her. 

"...You know, I actually am. Come with me Saionji, let's take some pictures together." Koizumi grinned, grabbing Saionji's hand and pulling her away. Saionji squeaked and blushed at the contact.

Meanwhile, as Mioda played her song, she looked at Hinata and Nanami, a sadness in her eyes. It hurt a little that she couldn't be with the one she wanted, but at the same time, her friends were all alive and happy, what more did she need?

Smiling to herself, Mioda pushed beyond her limits, reaching new notes she couldn't before. In this moment, playing her music for people who she knew were enjoying it, she couldn't feel happier.

~~~

Komaeda stood at the beach, hands in his pockets. He stared up at the starry sky, a light smile on his face. 

"Komaeda?" He turned around to see Nanami.

She slowly walked over and stood next to him. "You left the party, is something wrong?"

"Not particularly. You noticed didn't you? Hinata just seemed to forget about Kamukura, I'm certain that's what happened back there." Komaeda commented.

Nanami nodded. "You saw it too huh? What should we do?"

"Pretend he never existed...I think Hinata would be much better off without him." Komaeda told her.

"Does that mean all of that talent will disappear too?" Nanami questioned.

He nodded. "Probably. I doubt he'll remember those talents, since they were connected with Kamukura. It's too bad, I was hoping his luck would cancel out mine." He smiled.

Nanami smiled. "It is a shame...but I think we'll all be perfectly fine, even if Hinata doesn't have a talent. Talent isn't the goal, not in my eyes." 

"I figure you'd say something like that. Interesting, talent is my everything and yet to you talent is nothing. I don't know how we possibly became friends." Komaeda shook his head.

She giggled at that, but then smiled softly, looking down at the ocean water. "...I know I'm not her...but...will you continue to stay by my side anyways? As if I really was her? I want to know the friendship she had."

Komaeda gripped her hand tightly in his own.

"Only if you'll accept a hope obsessed psycho." He teased.

Nanami smiled and looked up at the stars.

This...was just the beginning of their story, and even though Nanami doesn't know if they'll have a happy ending...

She has hope that they will.


End file.
